Long Time
by Chicago4EVERS
Summary: All called by the same name but I was the mysterious witch hunter who had no story. People seemed to forget, in the beginning there were three of us. I am the forgotten one, left in the shadows by the ones I thought were my best friends, by the one I loved. But you're heart can only get broken so many times before your self preservation kicks in, and mine did...a long time ago.
1. Introduction

I'd been in this woman's house for an eternity it felt like and it felt like longer since he'd been taken away from me. Why had we come across the old woman's house? Why had we been so stupid as to eat candy from it? Candy houses aren't normal, why hadn't we considered that and turned around? Another day with him here, even inside that wretched house with my abusive parents, would've made me the happiest person alive. Why was this woman a witch? So many questions that would never be answered. I sighed and decided not to cry this time at the miserable mess that was my life. I just sat there staring at the witch wondering how a creature could be so evil. She'd captured two sad runaways into her home, forced us to eat, forced us to clean, beat us, taken away my brother's life, and now I was next.

Suddenly the witch rose from her chair quickly. She sauntered over to the door grabbing its handle and swinging it open. There stood a young boy and girl. I instantly locked eyes with the two. Panic and fear flashed in their eyes as I screamed a warning for them to run while they still had the chance, yet, as quickly as it had come, the chance was snatched from them as they too entered the house where it would most likely be all three of our demise.

They were thrown into the "cage", as my brother and I had referred to it. When we would try to escape or fight back, it was used as a mean of restraint and punishment. _I'd given up after one last effort, right after she'd eaten and drank every piece of my brother as I lay in the back of the cage, my eyes squeezed tightly shut in fetal position my hands over my ears to refrain from hearing her smacking and savoring every little miniscule of my brother's feeble body. I'd pushed her as she opened the cage. I ran past her only to be snatched back by my hair. Screaming in pain, I fell to the floor and she grabbed my arm. I pulled away retrieving a chair, swinging it up, and smashing it into the side of her face. As she turned back towards me, a sadistic smile spread over her lips. She walked slowly toward me then disappeared just a few feet from me. I turned around frantically only to be knocked again to the ground this time with her broom. She smiled evilly coming towards me again. I quickly stood up readying my stance. She came at me, I side stepped picking up an object and hurtling it at her body. It hit it's target. She stumbled back and I attacked her. I could feel the hurt and emotion from losing the only thing I ever loved spill out of me like a gushing waterfall. I punched and slapped her face. My body was flung across the room and I landed on the wooden table. She grabbed my arm and swung me into the "cage" yet again quickly shutting the door behind her. I ran up to the bars clutching both of my hands onto them as I screamed words of hate unto the evil witch standing before me. She smiled showing her rotten teeth slowly lowering her face so that now she was at eye level to me. She said slowly and deliberately, "There's no point of you trying to escape me because you will end up just like your skimpy, delicious, little brother." _

The words she'd spoken stayed with me and I'd decided to live as long as I could manage; for my brother, for myself. I waited for the young siblings to register all that had just happened to them, to weep over the situation they were experiencing, and to pull themselves together and accept the predicament they were in before I spoke. "I'm Charlotte," I said softly looking the children straight in the eye. The boy stared at me with a blank face while the girl sniffled and said, "I'm Gretel. This is my brother Hansel." The boy still stared. He looked about my age with long brown hair. His sister's was much longer almost reaching her rear. She was younger than the two of us yet she'd been courageous enough to speak first while her brother remained silent. She must be brave, I concluded in my head. "I'm sorry," I said.

I wasn't sure why I had apologized, I wouldn't have wanted to hear apologies while I was in the "cage" for the first time, but it just slipped out of my mouth. In that moment, it seemed to be the most appropiate words to say. "It's okay," Gretel said. "Um, what...what happened to you two?" I asked. "Well we-" she started to explain. Her brother cut her off and began to let out his frustrations, directing them towards me. "Don't tell her anything. We don't even know this girl. She could be in league with the witch. How can we trust her? Who are you? Why are you acting like you care anything about us? You're stuck in the same situation we are and us becoming best of friends won't change any of that." I was stung by his words although I didn't know why. "Hansel," Gretel said to her brother. "No Gretel, why are you here? How long have you been here? You haven't told us anything but you want us to share with you?" he said. The witch rushed up to the cage, getting tired of listening to Hansel yell, and pointed a wavering finger towards him.

"I'm going to eat you first, if you don't shut up," she said. "You should eat her first. She has no purpose here. I have Gretel...who do you have?" he spat at me. Although he was right in everything he said, it sparked something inside of me that made me explode. "You SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW. I HAD someone. Someone did love me and I loved him, but he was taken away from me by that evil hag. She ate my brother right in front of me, you UNGRATEFUL, MISERABLE, INSENSITIVE, UNCARING TWIT!" I screamed at him. "Either way, we all are getting eaten and the quicker I go the quicker your sister dies and then you'll be last with all the memory of death still looming making you so depressed you wouldn't mind dying. So before you start proposing who dies first, think about how you have no possibility of surviving this so no sense in prolonging the inevitable. I won't talk to you and your sister since you so clearly have a problem with me doing so, but in turn you should think about getting your mouth sewn shut. It seems nothing good comes out of it anyway. It most likely won't be missed." And with that statement I turned and went to the far back of the cage. The witch had went back to her business, Gretel was probably picturing herself being eaten, she wore a far off look on her face, and Hansel stared at me. His face began to soften and now instead of a look of intense anger and fear, there was a look of guilt and admiration. I sat down on the floor rolling my knees up to my chin and holding my legs in my arms. I turned away from this hurtful place, these hurtful people and eventually drifted off to sleep.

I woke up early morning, as I always did, to, in my mind, speak to my brother. I wiped my eyes blinking them rapidly to adjust my vision. I began talking, "Hey Troy, it's me again. I've got company this time. It looks like we're not the only two dumb enough to eat candy off of a house." I laughed at the joke my brother had always made. My tone turned serious as I began to speak again, "I miss you rascal." I smiled at hearing his nickname, yet tears were streaming down my face. I bowed my head down into my knees and sobbed. I felt a hand touch my knee softly and I looked up quickly finding Gretel's youthful face in front of mine. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly. "I'm fine," I said smiling appreciative of her constant concern with me. Although I did correct her saying,"We should probably stop talking. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your brother." "She wouldn't be in trouble," Hansel whispered sitting up. His sudden movement had frightened me and I jumped in the air standing up quickly. I took a deep breath after realizing it was only the insensitive boy from yesterday.

"Why is that, you've suddenly had a change in heart?" I spat at him still enraged from his rant yesterday. He slowly stood up walking towards me and sat down at my feet. "I apologize for yesterday," he said. "Ha," I retorted, "Have you suddenly grown some humanity or maybe...some consideration? That would be nice." He patiently waited for me to finish and replied saying, "My sister is the only thing I have and the thought of losing her...of her having to deal with losing me. I just can't imagine...that happening…" He struggled with his words. "I'm sorry for the loss of your brother, but just think of the same thing happening to my sister or even to me, even with the way I was acting...it doesn't seem...you don't seem...like the type of person…" "How would you know what type of person I am?" I asked my anger still not subsiding. "Because I saw the look in your eye when you saw us standing at that door. I saw the warning, the helplessness, the fear...the sorrow." He explained. My face softened as he spoke these words. I stared at him wondering how this boy could be the same person from yesterday. The one who had immediately gone off the handle at the first vulnerable person he'd seen without any concern of their feelings. How could this boy now sitting at my feet be one and the same? He looked at me as well and a smile crept up on his lips begging me to forgive him, look past his transgression and get to know who he really was. His eyes were pleading for a truce...a friendship. I cleared my throat before saying, "I'm Charlotte." I held out my hand. "Hansel," he replied taking my hand in his.


	2. Freedom

Weeks passed slowly in our confinement. The longer the witch waited only seemed to prolong the agony I would feel leaving my friends behind. Although Hansel and Gretel made it bearable. We discussed fantasies of breaking out, being freed from our captivity. We revealed stories of our past, comforting each other's sorrows, laughing at humorous and outrageous tales, delving into one another's history, and listening intently to every word uttered.

Gretel poured hope into our beings, never letting us have a brief moment of surrender or defeat. She shined with a light bright enough for anyone to see. She became like a sister to me. I chatted with her often, enjoying discussing the topics I could never share with my brother or Hansel. I'd only dreamed of having a sister and it seemed as if this desire had finally been fulfilled. She told fables filled with fighting princesses, knights in shining armor, good witches, and handsome princes. Her stories never deterred me from the fact that Gretel was tough, tougher than most, and if given the chance, she would take the witch down.

Hansel and I grew closer than I could've imagined. The memories of the harshness from our first encounter were long forgotten replaced with feelings of fondness and overpowering like. Hansel was my shoulder to cry on, my dependable and loyal friend always there when I needed him, not that he could really go anywhere else. His sister teased us regularly, saying he was the prince and I , the princess. I never failed to blush wildly each time with Hansel smirking and kissing my cheek, no doubt to please his sister, making my blush deepen and smile widen.

I knew Gretel was right albeit I would never admit this out loud. Looking into Hansel's grey eyes, his pink kissable lips stretched over his surprisingly white teeth when he smiled, embraced by his warm protective arms while we sleep and as he hugs me, the warmth, care and pure love in his heart he showed for his sister, I could only hope for me as well, and his boyish dirty plump face portraying a carefree aura that I found myself all too familiar with, initiated a tender and affectionate feeling which overcame my heart every time I laid eyes on him and he ran through my head constantly.

The witch continued to feed Hansel and I, saving Gretel for work instead. We tried not to focus on the witch's intentions but it proved difficult especially on this day when she snatched me out of slumber and to the outside of the cage where I could see Hansel sitting in a chair not far from me, his eyes filled with anger and a hint of fear, and Gretel preparing the stove which was blazing with the fire that burned inside of it. "You're day has come," the witch spoke, "To die as your brother did." I struggled against her grip. She dragged me toward Hansel and bound my hands as she'd done his. He offered a small tight smile that I couldn't help but return as we waited worriedly as we inched closer to our deaths.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a jagged knife settled on the table. I wondered if I could reach it. I looked up to see Gretel undoing the binds that held her hands while the witch was preoccupied with the stove. Gretel gave an approving nod to the knife as the witch said, "It's not hot enough." Rising from her crouched position, she stood straight. Finally noticing Gretel free, she made a move towards her. I quickly sprung to action, pushing myself up from the chair and grabbing the knife. I cut the rope around my wrists, throwing the knife to Gretel, all in one swift movement. I moved to free Hansel, seeing the witch attempting magic against Gretel in my peripheral.

Shockingly, nothing happened. A look of bewilderment passed on the witch's face, mirroring mine. I pushed the confusion away working to free Hansel's hands. When I'd finally done it, we rushed to Gretel's side pushing the injured, stabbed witch inside the stove. We slammed it closed leaning in to stare at the burning witch. "Is it hot enough now?!" I heard Gretel scream. Someone grabbed my hand and I looked up to see Hansel smiling at me. "We're free." he said. "Indeed we are Hansel," I said smiling at his infectious grin. We walked away from the house and all the bad memories associated with it.


	3. Thank you

We walked not completely sure of what direction to take. Hansel's hand continued to cling to mine with his sister's tightly secured in his other. Suddenly I was tumbling to the ground being yanked down with such force I hit the ground with a thud right next to Hansel. He was breathing deeply and heavily. I sat up quickly looking af him worriedly.

"Hansel! Hansel! What is it?!" Gretel and I exclaimed. He could barely answer. "I can't-" he struggled. His voice was breathless. A memory ran through my mind and I quickly stood up sprinting back to the witch's dungeon. I didn't stop even to hear the protests and inquiries coming from Gretel just kept going, determined to save his life. Luckily we hadn't traveled far and with my quick pace I made it to the candy structure in no time.

I searched frantically for the medicine until I found it. Grabbing the needle, I traveled quickly back to Hansel's convulsing body before stabbing him in his upper thigh and pushing the medicine into his leg. He sucked in a deep breath, struggling to get his breathing back under control. I watched him intently. Once it seemed his heartbeat had slowed and lungs could take in air, I whispered,"Are you okay?" His arms were suddenly around me pulling me to him. "You saved my life," he stated. I said nothing just sitting there letting myself be calmed by his presence. He pulled back to look at my face and wiped something wet from my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Thank you," he said. I could only nod. Gretel waited patiently for us to finish before wrapping her brother in her own hug and then me, muttering a 'thank you' as well. I leaned back against a tree waiting for them. _I'd almost lost him_, was all I could think. My eyes opened to see a hand out stretched for me and I slowly took it standing shakily to my feet. "Are you two okay?" I asked before moving any further. They exchanged looks before pulling me into a hug. "We're okay because we have you." Gretel informed me and I felt Hansel's head move up and down in agreement.

"We should get out of the woods before it gets dark," I suggested pulling away and wiping my face again, "And before you both make me die of crying too much." They chuckled at this, yet pulled me into another bone crushing hug. I was convinced they would never let go. Before continuing on, we took as much medicine as we could find. We ran, jogged, and walked, hurrying to get out of the forest, until we came to a town that welcomed us proudly after hearing our brave tale. We were washed, given clothes, and a place to stay. I stayed up that night walking to the window to look out at the stars and the moon. It was surreal to think that we had just escaped the evil witch only a few hours ago. It seemed so far back now.

I heard rustling from behind me then a voice saying, "We spent so much time in that house not being able to sleep without fear and now that we can you still don't sleep." I turned to see Hansel smirking at me. I looked up at his sister soundly asleep. I looked at him opening my mouth, but closed it deciding instead to simply tell him the truth. Opening my mouth again I spoke, "I couldn't sleep, so accumstomed to having your arms around me, my body wouldn't give me the relief." I turned around feeling myself blush and looked up at the stars again. "You could have asked me Charlotte. I have no problems holding you. I actually prefer it." he said, "You saved my life today after all." "I couldn't have let you die, you know that." I responded.

The floor creaked under his weight as he made his way towards me. "Charlotte," he called my name. The way he said it made it impossible not to turn and face him so that is what I did. When I turned I immediately found his eyes, for his face was extremely close. "You could have let me die." he whispered, "There was no reason for you to save me." "Hansel, don't say that," I said, "I had every reason in the world to save you and one was simply because I wanted to. I couldn't bear to see you die." There was an intensity in his eyes that I discovered he only showed when standing this close to me. He leaned in and I found myself doing the same.

His lips closed around mine moving slowly, deliberately, and foreign. This feeling he was giving me, it was unknown but...I loved it so I continued to kiss him. We pulled away for much needed breath touching our foreheads together softly, our breath fanning one another's lips. "Thank you," I managed to squeak out. "For what?" he asked. "My first kiss," I answered. "You didn't have to thank me. I was glad to do it." he shared, "I've wanted to try that for a while now."

"Me too," I admitted. "So...?" he trailed off curiosity in his eyes. "It was okay," I said trying to feign seriousness as I removed his arms from my waist and walked to my bed. "Just okay," he commented following my movements and wasting no time to put his hands back to their previous position. "It was amazing," I said snuggling next to him as we laid down. "Amazing," he agreed. "And thank you." "For what?" "Saving my life." "My pleasure." I replied sending him a small smile, "I wouldn't have had it any other way. I quite like you alive." "I like me alive too," he said chuckling softly. I laughed with him before placing another sweet kiss on his lips. "Goodnight," I whispered against his chest. "Goodnight." he returned and we fell asleep side by side.


	4. Growing

We spent some time in that village. We enjoyed it here where not many asked questions leaving us to our business, and we had plenty of it. Hansel and Gretel pleaded for revenge and trained every day for just that. Of course I joined them helping with my own share of knowledge. Inventions were made: crossbows, guns, and death traps. We were set to kill, what exactly...none other than witches. We practiced day in and day out. Mainly in the woods, although never at night. That would surely be suicide.

I was more experienced with hand to hand combat, my speed and agility was to thank for that, while Gretel's aim and shooting capability soared above mine or Hansel's. Hansel had a mix of our qualities. He could take me down, though not nearly as much as he would like, and was much like his sister when it came to firing a shot.

I perfected Hansel's medicine using the memories from when the witch had made it for my brother. I cherished my time spent here with Hansel and Gretel. I no longer felt pain only joy from times spent with the siblings.

Hansel and I stole kisses here and there with Gretel promising to plan the wedding as soon as possible. Our relationships built and I began to learn more and more, so much so that I believed I knew them better than myself.

Hansel was resigned and stern, only letting his guard down around Gretel and I. His love for his sister trumped everything and I respected that, me being the same with my brother. He was prideful and protective. With us being the only people he spoke to, his social skills were lacking but he made up for it with his handsome looks. His parents were never a topic to be discussed and made both Gretel and I promise this.

Gretel was tough and strong, yet had a feminine and soft touch inside of her as well. She yearned to find out about her parents even with Hansel's obvious and constant disapproval of the situation. She was curious and practical, needing proof and evidence before making her next move. She was logical, opportunistic, kind, and helpful and she'd never ever go down without a fight.

Both siblings seemed hostile toward others , not wanting to make relationships they felt would only end up failing. Both were unusually brave and smart. But while Hansel was brash, Gretel was patient and thoughtful. Still I loved them both no matter their differences and every second with them brightened my mood.

Our training paid off one day when a new evil erupted onto our little town, but for once we were not afraid.


	5. Defined

The sheriff, who we knew well, offered us money to recover missing children from what he presumed to be a witch. We put up no argument, eager to take down another witch, and decided to set out on our journey when the sun rose. We traveled back to our home, Hansel and I hand in hand and Gretel leading the way. When arriving back, Gretel quickly prepared for bed, as she was younger, while Hansel and I sat up speaking between ourselves.

"Are you afraid?" Hansel asked. I looked at him and he was already examining me with concern evident in his eyes. "Gretel and I chose this, not you. I never wanted this for you. You should just-" he began rambling but I cut him off. "Hansel, calm down. What is bothering you?" I inquired taking his face in my hands. "I can't lose you or Gretel. Not like my parents." he said removing my hands and placing them in his. "They were supposed to love us, take care of us, but they left us by ourselves." he ranted. His face softened and he glanced lovingly towards his sister who was now sound asleep. "Gretel still cherishes them. How could they do that to her?" I pulled his face back to me with my hand and I noted his tears wiping them away with my index finger. "Your parents left because they didn't know how extraordinary you and Gretel are. We've prepared for this fight. We've trained for it and we're going to finish it. You didn't force me to stay Hansel. I signed up for this, so don't try to push me away now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying for you and for Gretel. Don't worry, okay?" I looked into his eyes. "Okay?"

His head nodded slowly and I smiled. He immediately returned the gesture speaking again,"How am I so lucky to have found you in that house?" "I don't know, but I'm glad you did." I said a smile permanently plastered on my face. "Me too. More than you know," he whispered as he begun to lean in. I smiled as his lips pressed against mine causing the millions of butterflies in my stomach to flutter rapidly. I could feel the heat between us warm considerably to the point where we were both struggling for breath. Neither of us wanted to break away, yet our lungs begged for air and we finally surrendered gasping for oxygen to fill our bodies. Hansel held his weight off of me as he hovered over me. His face was still reddended and breathing still jagged from the steamy kiss. We were silent for some time just gazing into the deep depths of each others eyes. Brown meeting grey. "Never leave me." he whispered. "I promise," I responded before pulling him back to me to resume our heated interaction.

The next morning, we were dressed and ready to set out on our mission. A local led the way to the last witch sighting before scurrying away when he believed he had led us far enough.

We walked slowly, cautiously to the wretched house. Gretel did the honors, kicking the door open with her heavy boot. The scene before us was one we'd seen before, one we ourselves had experienced. Several children were in a cage to the far left and back of the small cottage and four dark eyes stared at us curiously, wondering who would dare interfere with the workings of witches. "Don't move," a small but intimidating Gretel threatened, "Or my arrows will rip your throat out." The witches exchanged looks before ignoring Gretel's threats and springing to action. Before the tall witch could even reach Gretel, Hansel had shot her down, right in the middle of her forehead. The other witch, bewildered, stared at the three of us, contemplating her next move. "I suggest you listen, unless you want to end up like your friend." I spoke up. Hansel remained silent but I could see the smile he wore on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"They never learn," I mumbled as the witch crashed through a window and out to the forest. "I got it," Hansel said before running after her. "Go with him," Gretel told me, "I got it here." I nodded to her watching her free the children before running after Hansel. I could see the witch clearly and she was fast, but I had no doubt that I could catch up. I passed Hansel easily closing in on the witch. I pulled one of our airborne traps out of my bag chucking it at the witch. It closed around its target leaving her flailing and defenseless on the forest floor. "She looks upset." I commented as Hansel caught up. "Guess she should learn to listen then." he said chuckling. I laughed with him. "Oh stop moving," I spoke getting tired of her continuous struggle. Hansel laughed again, bashing the witch's head with his heavy gun. "Better?" he asked looking away from the unconscious witch. "Better," I answered.

We returned the children dragging the two witches behind us as we went. The mayor insisted on burning their bodies and no one protested as they went up in flames. We received gratitude, recognition, and riches. That day, the day we defeated those two witches just as easily as taking a breath, marked a special occurrence. It defined us, defined our abilities and broadcasted it to the world. We were no longer ordinary children. We had begun to be called **Witch Hunters** and that's just what we were.

**A/N: They did not have sex just to clarify if anyone thought that. **


	6. Dreams Do Come True

We traveled now from town to town ridding them of witches. Our names became well known among mortals and witches alike. We went back numerous times to the town that had saved us so many years ago, Augsberg. The supernatural seemed to gravitate towards this city. We arrived early morning deciding to get right to work and made our way to the forest. After countless journeys through these woods we no longer needed a guide.

Walking along, a twig snapped behind me and I quickly pulled my gun aiming at the sound. Gretel and Hansel matched my movements flanking my sides. "Ah the famous witch hunters." a chilling voice spoke. I could barely see through the leaves covering the culprit. "Who are you?" I demanded. "I have been dreaming of meeting you." she said ignoring my question. The witch stepped out from her hiding spot exposing her raggedy clothes, decomposing skin, decaying yellow teeth, harsh and frightening face, and a smile that would send a child running and screaming the other way. "Then dreams do come true," I voiced, my gun still trained on her, "Even for someone as ugly as you." My face contorted to a look of disgust as she approached me.

"Come any closer and I'll blow your brains out." This was Gretel's voice on my right, leveled and calm. The witch immediately stopped. "Oh and you must be Hansel and Gretel. The other two witch hunters, the ones immune to magic." She said the word magic with an intense level of awe in her voice, as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She turned back to me, "You on the other hand, you don't have the same privilege." With a flick of her wrist, she suspended me in the air smashing my body into a tree. "Charlotte!" The voices of of Hansel and Gretel rang out in the morning air as I struggled, breathing heavily. Before I could sit up on my elbows, I was flung through the air again. "Bitch!" I said pushing myself up again. She swung me again and I groaned. I sat there waiting for the next surge of air to gush around me but it never came. I still sat unmoving letting the dizzy, sick feeling pass me before opening my tightly shut eyes. Hansel and Gretel were battling the witch, charging her at impromptu times yet the witch still stood flinging them left and right, up and down. Neither looked at me, so intent on slaying the witch. I closed my eyes again eventually mustering enough strength to push myself off the ground when both of the siblings found themselves flat on their back.

I heard groaning but ignored it training my eyes and gun on the witch. I shot her in the heart as she turned to look at me. Her body slumped to the ground, a grimace now permanently sketched on her face. Before anyone could react, I threw a match on her body. Her carcass was quickly engrossed in flames. The fire sputtered as we stared on for a moment in silence before Hansel rushed to my right side and Gretel to my left. Arms were flung around me only to quickly retract when a cry of pain escaped my lips. "What?" I asked Hansel who was looking at me doubtfully. "Look at you," he stated infuriatingly. I examined my appearance. Cuts and scrapes were visible throughout my body and I was covered from head to toe in leaves and dirt. "It's not that bad," I said trying to prevent the impending argument that was bound to come. As soon as the words left my lips, I knew they were the wrong ones. "NOT THAT BAD?!" Hansel said his voice rising in volume.

"Hansel please don't start," Gretel's small voice spoke from her spot at my side. I looked towards her small figure and immediately cradled her in my arms ignoring the protest of my limbs as I moved. She didn't hesitate to wrap her own arms around me. I knew Hansel would listen to his sister, so I paid no mind to his presence behind me. "Lets go," Hansel muttered exasperatedly. I heard his footsteps retreat when I turned and watched his back moving farther and farther away from us. Gretel squeezed my hand before running after her brother and I followed shortly after leaving the witch's remains burning into the air.


End file.
